Anytime, Anywhere, Remember?
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for the mass kink meme. Shepard decides to follow through with Liara's promise that her body is the Commander's, at anytime, anywhere, no need for permission.


**The **_**Prompt:** FemShep/Liara - Anytime, anywhere, remember?_

_My prompt is relatively simple, inspired by a line in an earlier fill (which one, I can't remember. I just woke up, don't hate me! D:). Liara promised Shepard that her body is the Commander's anytime, anywhere, no need to ask for permission._

_So I'd like to see Shepard cash in on that promise, and someday walk to Liara without a word, pull their pants down, bend the asari over and take her with a nice, sturdy strap-on she has prepared for the occasion, fucking the doctor silly until Liara is just a shuddering, sweaty, mewling and orgasming wreck._

_Completely consensual, please, Liara is 100 percent alright by this. (And aroused beyond belief by it too!)_

_Bonuspoints (totally not necessary but if any a!a feels like adding any of these, it would be fun):_  
_*This happens sometime during ME3 and Shep takes Liara bent before her precious screens and Shadow Broker feeds._  
_*Shepard tells Glyph to record it_  
_*The strap-on doesn't transmit sensations, Shepard is not there to get off, she's there to fuck her beloved silly._

**The Prompt:**

* * *

The Commander didn't say a word as she stepped into Liara's room, closing the door and locking it with her omni-tool. It was rare to see her so silent, moving steadily without any wasted energy. Only those green eyes, flecked darker around the irises, flickered around. Her hair, the same shade of reddish orange, fell into her creamy pale forehead, stopping before they hit the spray of freckles that were scattered on her face, especially on the sharp nose with its button on the end.

Goddess, had she just been standing there, taking in Shepard as intensity as the spectre staring at her?

As soon as Liara looked away, Shepard moved in closer.

"Shepard. Really. I am trying to work."

Nothing stopped those hands pulling at her coat, undoing buckle by buckle, strap by strap, biting her neck only to reach up and undo that last barrier. "Shepard. Please." Her gloves, her armor. Teasing her as she moved lower and lower until Liara was bent over her desk, face pressed into the blue lines of her information. Still streaming, endlessly.

There was so much more she needed to do than letting Shepard ravish her—no matter how wonderful that sounded at the moment. She could practically feel the feeds on her body, covering her bared breasts like tattoos. There hadn't been anything as thrilling as the cold of Shepard's breastplate against her back, leaching warmth from her skin as that curious finger slipping between her thighs brought it back. Nothing felt better than this moment.

"Stop. Please."

"Who said I needed your permission for this?" There was no reasoning with that voice, turned husky and so good in Liara's ears, enough to make her shudder and further spread her legs.

"No, really. This isn't the time…"

"Do you have any idea how good you look right now?"

"Shepard. What is _that_?"

"Guess."

Being fucked by the human Commander, the savior of the galaxy so many times over, how many hours of how many years had she spent picturing this. If not exactly this, _that thing _between her legs that was freed as Shepard unzipped her pants. She could see the reflection of this, could see it even when her eyes fell closed. Being bent over by this darkly clad woman, the N7 in blurred red, those gauntleted hands on her waist, enclosing her.

"Glyph. I want you to record every minute of this."

"No, you can't. What if someone finds it? Goddess."

"If someone finds out I've been fucking you? Perish the thought."

Thicker than Shepard's fingers, drier, pushing into her no more than an inch before slipping away. Of course, now there would be teasing. Two years seven months almost exactly since they'd been together. Two years seven months sixteen days? since she'd felt those teeth in her shoulder and a hand sliding down her stomach. Tracing around her bellybutton while the other hand held her in place. Another inch.

Liara slammed her hands on the desk, furious, sure she'd broken some important files on the datapads scattered all over. "Oh, fine then. Go ahead."

"Again, who said I needed you to give me the go ahead." That mouth, at her jaw, at the back of her head. "You're _mine_, bondmate."

There were noises coming for the back of her throat, some attempts at pleading with a normally merciful woman. Hers, always hers perhaps since Therum and watching the Commander looking over her shoulders to make sure the asari followed. "Yes. Pleeease."

"Say it."

"I'm yours. Yours forever. I love you Shepard. Please. Please."

Whatever the hell it was slipped into her, stretching almost uncomfortably. She felt utterly dizzy, crazed by Shepard's hands, the smell of her, her satisfied chuckle, having a nipple between two fingers that beneath the gloves were calloused. Kissing the tips of her scalp crests,_ licking_ them.

All she could manage were pleads, strangled declarations of love, attempts at Shepard's full name. "You're everything to me. When you were dead, so was I."

"Come for me. I have to see you finish. I have to form a Union with you. We need to meld; I want to be part of you again."

Hands on her throat. Everything became unbearable. "You. _You_."

Her neck was going to be covered with bruises and marks tomorrow. Not even the high collar of her jacket would cover them all. "There's nothing more beautiful than you. Especially when you orgasm. The little mewling you make, like a kitten or a baby varren. I never thought I'd see the Shadow Broker begging. Especially for those things. Do you really want to fuck my mouth, and then fuck my fingers until you can no longer move?"

Liara reached for the hands cupping her breasts, feeling herself tighten, feeling that tension and heat in her stomach. "Perhaps. And I only beg for you."

Kissing those fingers, and smelling herself on the digits. "You'll always be part of me, Shepard. Do you feel that? When I do that."

"No. 'Fraid not. No sensation in this thing." The last word was punctuated by Shepard's hips shifting again.

Her eyes were fluttering shut, and her knees growing weak. "What is that thing, even?"

"Just a simple strap-on. Bought discreetly off the extranet and delivered to a person definitely not named Jane Shepard."

"And now you want to record this. And broadcast it."

Shepard had perfect teeth. Perhaps even straighter, as though Cerberus had done something to them when reconstructing her. The warm body above her was nothing like that remnant that they'd found floating in space, grey and beyond her reach even as she held it. "I never said I'd air it. Though, if we charged to see it, we could clean up. Buy our own planet and retire."

Liara rocked her hips against Shepard's, thrilled again by the feeling of that armor. So much like when they'd first met. She'd never fully thanked the Commander for her heroics. There had been so many times when she might have led Shepard somewhere discreet and undress her. Spread the muscled legs in that way that made Jane gasp, just from that alone, and then duck her head to taste the human. Have her scrambling and grabbing for something solid to squeeze as she'd hurt the asari when grabbing for her lover. When given the proper stimulus, Shepard could just lose her mind.

It made her wish that the device that Shepard wore could send sensations to the soldier. If she felt even half of what Liara was feeling, she'd be falling over and soaking wet, literally praying for her asari lover to finish her off. After this, she could already see her hero scooping her up and taking her to the bed, majestic in that paint-shipped armor. But even more beautiful without it, clad in nothing but freckles and her red hair falling to her shoulders.

"I love you so much. My…blue rose of Therum. I want to spend Eternity with you. Take you to meet my mother."

Such unfamiliar words from her lover took her minds off the thing sliding in and out of her gently, and the fingers tracing her nipples. "What?"

"I suck at poetry."

"Yes. But what was that about meeting your mother?"

"Oh, we can talk about that later. After I try out this thing a little further."

"Mm, maybe I can wear it for you?"

"Later. After." Shepard gently pushed her back towards her feeds, every graph and glaring red message meaningless, as Glyph asked politely if he should continue recording.

"Of course. Make sure you get Liara's chest pushed against these datapads."

"Shepard."

"Oh, you'll forgive me. Glyph, remember to send a copy of that to my omni-pad."

One hand now to her hip, and the other to the small of her back. Tracing the musculature, and moving downward, almost to where they were joined. Spreading her buttocks, running a finger down there until Liara squirmed and wanted—wanted to see where her lover was going with this. Squeezing her ass with those still covered hands, so cruel. Oh, oh, moving lower, a circle around her entrance, dipping in briefly and making the asari voice those noises her lover liked so much.

"Would you mind if I fucked you here, afterward? I have some lubrication in my room."

"Uuuh."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't get a very big model, huh?"

"Uuuuh. Huh."

"Oh, Liara, are you enjoying this?"

Those hips didn't continue meeting hers, no matter how Liara squirmed and tried to lower herself.

"Yes. Yes! You know I do. Don't you dare stop!"

"But you seemed so reluctant. Are you really sure you'd like to continue?"

"You are the cruelest person that has ever been born, Shepard."

"I guess I'm lucky that you love me, huh?" A shallow thrust that did very little to help the asari.

"Extremely lucky." Her lower lip ended up between her teeth, as Shepard shifted. "But should you stop right now, I can't guarantee your continued luck."

"So, should I just leave, I might be flayed by your mind?"

"I can't promise that won't happen. Oh, oh, goddess. Yes. Do that again."

She could no longer care how ridiculous she might look, pushed over his desk as her lover took her from behind. Letting loose every little noise, as Shepard enjoyed, doing nothing more than trying not to fall over, to lift herself up and bring herself down on that endlessly hard length that was between the Commander's legs. There was only the jumbled thought that she probably looked like something out of a holovid that she'd once caught Joker and Shepard watching together, looking at her guiltily when they were seen by Liara. Um, hi, doctor, that asari, um, we're just watching to…see her dance?

How long had Shepard had this fantasy? Why had she waited to do this? Her body really was Shepard's, and vice versa, so why keep her distance, and not fuck Liara whenever she wanted? Throw her onto a bed, and screw her in whatever position the Commander wanted, until they were unable to move or separate themselves from one another. And then perhaps afterwards Shepard could take her to meet Hannah Shepard.

Jane was leaning closer, sliding in further and further, hitting a spot all the better for it being discovered this way. Promising things she intended to keep. "I'm going to fuck you hard, Liara. I don't want you to ever forget this."

Liara's nails scrapped against her desk. She seemed to be sweating everywhere, and unable to help that fact. Her sounds were mindless as Shepard sped up, over and over again, forcing her thighs and stomach closer to the hard metal. Bruises, she was going to bruise and never be able to explain any of the marks on her. Commander Shepard bent me over and fucked me blind, while recording, but I should soon heal, thank you for asking.

There was a smirk in her voice. "Hope nothing explodes while you're not keeping an eye on it."

"Uh. Uh. I love you, I love you. There, yes. Don't move. Don't ever leave me." She reached for Shepard, grabbing a handful of the tight ass, hard enough to make her lover flinch, wanting her in deeper. "Stay right there."

"Mine. You're mine and I'm yours. I won't ever be separated from you again."

"Yes. Shepard."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Have lots of blue kids, like I said. I want. I want to go to your apartment on Illium, and fuck you on all of your expensive couches. Right in front of those windows, so everyone can see us. I want the apartment board pissed at us. Read all those books on your shelf. I would even love to fall down those stairs. Make dinner for you in that fancy kitchen, and hear you tell me all about that prothean art. Put my fish in that tank in your bedroom. I want you to tell me everything about your college days."

"I told you," she nearly sobbed. "You were the first."

"Hey, I never said you did anything at college. Hmm, I think someone's been perusing the human section of Formax."

"They featured an issue about the Normandy. I couldn't—I couldn't help it."

"You can't lie when you're being fucked, can you? Are you preparing for us to meld?"

"No. Yeeeesssss." She could feel herself pulling at Shepard, separating further the space between their bodies. No, beyond that as their minds would become one and seemingly their souls and personalities would join in a way that left them marked in an intangible way. Better than even this, their Union. Incomprehensibly safe and content and full, _complete_. Everything about Shepard surrounding them both as Liara felt herself opening to her lover in a way that not even making love could compare to-

Shepard was talking behind her, muttering dirty things and cupping a breast.

"If only I'd met you back in college. That might have been fun. Taken you out to all my friends. Out to movies and dinners. I was such an idiot back then. I would have said the worst things and scared you off."

-As amazing at that was, is, right now, that clenching heat that made her eyes roll back in her head and something that couldn't be a scream to build in her throat and just about convulse and grab her Shepard hard enough to probably hurt the soldier. Moving with all the strength she had, and pushing backward with her hips and actually going blind for a minute as she almost slipped off the desk, and Jane scrambled to her feet.

"Liara? You okay?"

…was she drooling? That could not be good for those datapads.

"Holy crap, Liara. You broke it."

Liara tried to focus on shifting aside to look at what jutted from her lover.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not a guy." Still, Shepard made a show of gulping, and slowly taking it off. "Hey, your eyes are black."

"Come here, Shepard."

"I'm already here."

"Take me to the bed."

"Oh, I got it. This is the part where I act like a charming rouge, and carry you into your bed?"

"Then undress. Then you will ravage me further, Commander."

"Yes ma'am."

Liara nearly purred when being scooped up by her heroic Commander that had come back to her after so long. She'll beat the Reapers, and come back again, just like before. Not even death had stopped Shepard. They would have years and years together, perhaps indeed raising those blue children together.

Her finger traced the N7 on Shepard's breastplate. Beneath it, she could almost feel those dog tags. "Then we will go to meet your family."

"Oh. Really? You want to have a big family reunion. Your Dad meeting my Mom?"

"What, is the galaxy's savior afraid?"

"Nope." She kissed Liara's nose as the asari tugged at her armor. "Well, I am a little nervous about Aethyta telling her all about our sex life. Have I not mentioned that I haven't told my mother much about you. And that I haven't talked to my mother in months?"

"We'll have to fix that. As soon as we can. Though, if she has the same taste as her daughter, she's probably see that issue of Formax and drawn her own conclusions."

"You're the one that reads that."

"I've gone through your things, Shepard."

"Pervert. Do you need help taking off my pants?"

"No, I've got it."

"Say, love, does that newest message there read 'catastrophic failure'?"

"Oh, who cares?"


End file.
